Black
by Kinari L. Setsuro
Summary: Sasuke and his band have a gig, the first time preforming their new song, Who is this song about? Read and find out!


Status: Romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: I own nothing...)

Dedication: To Setsuna, my most AWESOMES FRIEND! (

**Black**

Sasuke walked up to the microphone and adjusted its height, while Shikamaru peeked through the red curtains, gazing upon the millions of fans. Shikamaru turned around and stared at Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. "Guys that's a lot of people!" he said wearily.

"We're all set." Sasuke heard a voice call from behind him. He turned to see his pink haired cherry blossom standing there with three other girls. All of them in black silk pants, black high heels, and a black shirt with big letters printed in red on the front that read BLACK.

Shikamaru's mouth dropped open at the sight of his blue eyed blond haired girlfriend. "Wow…" he said. She walked over to him, her hair swaying loosely behind her back. She stopped a few inches short of him and kissed his lips lightly. "For good luck." she whispered. His mouth dropped again at the sight of walking to her position next to the other girls.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called from the drums. "Pull yourself together, curtains up in 5 min." he said. "Oh, right." he said blankly. Shikamaru walked over to Sasuke who was holding his guitar. "Ready?" Sasuke asked as he handed him the guitar. "Sure…" Shika replied nervously. Sasuke nodded to Neji to start playing, then looked at Sakura one last time and winked at her.

**-Neji played and he curtains began to rise. Sasuke looked at the millions of fans as they cheered and screamed.-**

**-Organ music begins to play, Sasuke strung his guitar and began to sing.-**

**"Take a look at my life all black, **

**Take a look at my clothes all black,**

**Take a look at my clothes all black,**

**Like Johnny Cash all black,**

**Like the rolling stones when there painted black."**

Sasuke rang out as he and Shikamaru strung their guitars. Naruto hit the drums to the beat of their guitars, as Hinata, Ino, TenTen and Sakura began dancing in the background. Neji picked up his guitar and walked towards the girls while playing.

**"Like the night that we met all black,**

**Like the color of your dress all black,**

**Like the seats in my Cadillac ,**

**Used to see red now it's just all black."**

Sasuke sang out while Sakura walked down from her spot on the stage towards him. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her lush body. There was just something about her that made him feel happy for once in his life.

**"As long as I could remember,**

**I dreamed in black in white,**

**As I grew up and the sun went down I never felt more alive."**

Sasuke rang out while watching Sakura walk closer towards him. He could see Ino dancing around Shika twirling his hair, But he didn't care he only had one person on his mind and her name was Sakura.

**"My mother she used to tell me,**

**Son you'd better get to church,**

**It's a dark, dark world and the evil out there and you know it's **

**only getting worse."**

He just could not get his mind off her beautiful green eyes and pink hair. She had grown more and more beautiful over the years he had known her. She smiled at him gracefully her hips swaying back and forth as she walked towards him.

**"Yeah, I've never been much for weddings,**

**Or anniversaries, but I'll go to a funeral,**

**If I'm invited any day of the week."**

She had been there for him when he was down. She was by his side when he accomplished something. Last of all she had loved him unlike anyone else. He had thought of her as family and maybe one day they would have a family of there own.

**"Some people say that I sound strange,**

**Some say that I'm not right,**

**But I find beauty in this world every single night."**

Because of all of those things she was for him, he had to have her. He was going to propose to her tonight and she would be his forever.

**"Take a look at my life all black,**

**Take a look at my clothes all black,**

**Like Johnny Cash all black,**

**Like the rolling stones when there painted black."**

She understood him and that's why he loved her. Earlier he had made up his mind that he was going propose to her on stage in front of his millions of fans.

**"Like the night that we met all black,**

**Like the color of your dress all black,**

**Like the seats in my Cadillac ,**

**Used to see red now it's just all black."**

He thought about the night they met it was dark out side, pitch black. She was wearing black dress and boy did she look amazing.

**"I sat down at her table at the end of the night,**

**She was having flag coffee and cigarette she wasn't wearing white."**

She looked so lonely that night so he went to sit with her. He bought her coffee and she talked about what was bothering her. She had just lost her dad the last of her family. She shared the same story as him and that is why they had so much in common.

**"She said people say that I sound strange,**

**Some say that I'm not right,**

**She said the only time I feel alive is in the dead of night.**

**I think I found the one for me….**

**Take a look at my life all black,**

**Take a look at my clothes all black,**

**Like Johnny Cash all black,**

**Like the rolling stones when there painted black."**

The song was close to over and he was getting more and more nervous by the minute. It felt like butterflies had just swarmed up in his stomach making him fell lightheaded.

**"Like the night that we met all black,**

**Like the color of your dress all black,**

**Like the seats in my Cadillac ,**

**Used to see red now it's just all black.**

**I remember feeling so alive the night I looked into her eyes…**

**Take a look at my life all black,**

**Take a look at my clothes all black,**

**Like Johnny Cash all black,**

**Like the rolling stones when there painted black.**

**Like the night that we met all black,**

**Like the color of your dress all black,**

**Like the seats in my Cadillac ,**

**Used to see red, Used to see red!!!!!**

**Take a look at my life, all black,**

**Take a look at my life, all black,**

**Take a look at my life, all black,**

**All black, all black,**

**Take a look at my life, all black,**

**Take a look at my life, all black,**

**Take a look at my life, all black,**

**All black, all black, all black, all black, all Black"**

After the song was over everyone bowed, sweat pouring from their faces. "Thanks everyone!" Sasuke yelled into the mike over the screaming voices of the fans. "I hope you enjoyed the show! But before I go, I have something I want to announce something!" Sasuke said his voice cracked and shaky. "Sakura-kun would you come down here?" he said reaching out his hand to her. Sakura looked at him puzzled, then hesitantly walked towards him. "Sakura there is something I've been meaning to ask you." he said as he got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his back pocket. "Sakura-kun……would you marry me?" he said as he opened the box. Sakura gasped at the silver 14 carrot diamond ring and his proposal. "Sasuke-kun…" SAY YES!!!!!!!!!" chanted the fans. "Yes Sasuke-kun, of course I will." her voice hoarse and cracked, tears gathering in her eyes. Sasuke put the ring on her finger and stood up. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his hands around her waist. He whispered in her ear "I love you." then kissed her soft moist lips. "YYEEAAHH!!!" the crowd screamed. "Thanks for listening everybody and have a good night!" he shouted into the microphone still holding Sakura's waist. Then he walked into the dark black shadows. Just like the day we met…… he thought.

**Xx23xX**

Well Thats it! Hope you liked it!XD! So Hyper right now, I just want to scream!!!!!


End file.
